1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elliptic rubber stopper supply method and device thereof, which corrects a shape (direction) of a rubber stopper at a certain shape and supply. For example, the elliptic rubber stopper supply method and device thereof is performed before a process inserting the electric rubber stopper into an electric wire. The electric rubber stopper prevents water from entering into a terminal receiving chamber of a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an embodiment of conventional rubber stopper supply device (patent document 1). The rubber stopper 52 is attached to an insulating coating of an electric wire (not shown), and blocks an entrance of a receiving chamber in a connector housing (not shown). Thereby, the rubber stopper 52 prevents water from entering into the terminal receiving chamber.
The rubber stopper supply device 51 has a cylindrical clear drum 53 receiving a rubber stopper, a turntable 55 and an alignment feeder 57. The turntable 55 is arranged inside a bottom portion of the drum 53, and includes a groove 54 for receiving a plurality of rubber stoppers in the outer circumference. The alignment feeder 57 is arranged on an outer circumference of the turntable 55.
A plurality of rubber stoppers 52 are received in the drum 53. The turntable 55 is rotary driven in a direction of an arrow B at a central axis. A rubber stopper 52 arranged on the turntable 55 moves to the outer circumference side with centrifugal force, and falls into the groove 54. Furthermore, a small diameter 52a of the rubber stopper 52 goes into a downside guide groove (not shown) downward, and a large diameter 52b engages with the groove 54. A longitudinal section of the groove 54 and the guide groove are formed of T-shaped. In this condition, the rubber stopper 52 moves to a feed opening 56 of the rubber stopper along the guide groove, and is discharged from the feed opening 56 to an outside. The rubber stopper 52, which goes into the groove 54 in a condition keeping the small diameter 52a side up, interferes with an end face of a guide plate 58. As a result, approach to the guide groove is prevented, and led into another discharge groove (not shown).
The above mentioned device relates to supply of the rubber stopper. However, there is a supply method of goods except the rubber stopper. For example, in the patent document 2 (not shown), a supply method is described. In the supply method, first, a solid body (chip) is fallen into a perpendicular supply tube. Next, the solid body is inserted into a square hole from an inclined surface of a bottom portion of the supply tube and a shape of the solid body is controlled. And then, in the shape thereof, the solid body is fallen into a hole for loading the chip.
In the patent document 3 (not shown), a cap of a container (consist of a large diameter and a small diameter) is passed into a transfer route. The cap is transmitted along the transfer route which changes its shape according to a guide body of the transfer route, a side guide thereof and a stepped guide portion thereof. Thereby, finally, position of the cap can be controlled in regulation state.
However, in the above conventional supply method of the rubber stopper and goods, the elliptic rubber stopper based on a prescribed pitch of the terminal receiving chamber of the connector can be distinguished between a short diameter (minor axis) and a long diameter (major axis). Furthermore, the rubber stopper can not be supplied to an assembling side with a predefined shape. For this reason, there is a problem such that the elliptic rubber stopper is blocked with a supply route. In addition, smooth supply was not performed.
Also, the elliptic rubber stopper is an existing rubber stopper. The electric rubber stopper includes a small diameter (minor diameter) and a large diameter (major diameter). A cross section of the small diameter is formed into a round shape. Into the rubber stopper, an electric wire is inserted. A cross section of the large diameter is formed into an elliptic shape including an oval shape. The large diameter adheres tightly to an inner wall surface of the terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing.
Patent Document 1:    Japan published patent application No. 2004-103492 (FIG. 8)
Patent Document 2:    Japan published patent application No. H06-32424
Patent Document 3:    Japan published patent application No. H05-294436